The present invention relates to a trunk with a telescopic rod and for placing a furnace, in which a telescopic rod and a furnace groove are installed on two movable tables for being pushed or pulled and placing a furnace.
Since the improvement of human life and progress in economics, peoples have more leisure times, and thus travelling outdoors becomes more and more popular. However, in order to travel outdoors, a proper trunk is necessary to receive articles, such clothes, small tables, etc. Therefore, a trunk with tables and for receiving articles is inventive. However, the prior art trunk has a handle at the lateral side, and thus if it is too heavy, then much force is required to take it up. Furthermore, the tables at two sides only have the function of receiving articles. In other words, the prior art trunk is dull and only has a few functions.
Therefore, a conventional trunk can not suit for the user's requirements, and a novel trunk is necessary to improve the defects in the prior art.